


Somebody To Lean On

by samslostshoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, IDGAF, but it came out 7 years ago so..., do what you want man, ship what you will, spoilers for harry potter 7, this is totes platonic, unless you want it not to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samslostshoe/pseuds/samslostshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after Dobby's death, Harry finds comfort in the form of his friend Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody To Lean On

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally on tumblr.](http://milesmoony.tumblr.com/post/82668699833/amuse-me) From an ask prompt. I liked it. Not beta-d or edited at all, so there may be dumb mistakes. Let me know.

Harry leaned his head back against one of the smooth, weathered stones on the cliff that overlooked the sea. He could hear the faint sounds of Shell Cottage in the distance. His vantage point wasn’t the most comfortable one—stones were never as accommodating as one expected—but he enjoyed it nonetheless. He had a fantastic view of the water. The terrifyingly powerful surge of the water was captivating and entrancing and, best of all, distracting. Harry didn’t think so much about Dobby when he was out here.

Harry was so engrossed by the waves that he wasn’t aware of Luna’s presence until she sat down next to him. There was something very unfussy about the way Luna sat. She didn’t pull her skirt under her or try to brush intangible dirt of the rock, she just sat down next to him. That was one of the best things about Luna. She wasn’t afraid to just be.

They sat in silence for a while, eyes trained on the ceaseless ebb and flow of the water hundreds of feet below them. Luna didn’t pressure him to speak, and he didn’t feel like it.

Eventually, though, he felt as though he should. “I miss him.”

"I know," Luna said, turning to look at him kindly.

"I feel…" Harry trailed off, sighing. "To tell the truth, I’m not sure how I feel."

"I think," Luna said, in that pensive, almost mystical voice she had whenever she was peering into the depths of his soul, which was more often than Harry liked to admit, "that you feel guilty, Harry. I think you believe that if you had not asked him to help us, he would still be alive."

"Yeah," Harry admitted. "I do feel that way, a bit."

Luna smiled sadly at him. “We needed him, Harry. We wouldn’t have survived without him.” Harry didn’t respond, and Luna turned her attention back to the restless water. “You know, Harry, I think he needed us too. I think that if he was going to die, it was going to be for you. I mean,” she admitted, “I didn’t know him well. But he loved you, Harry. You were his hero.”

"What’s the point of being a hero if I can’t save anyone I care about? Tell me that, Luna," Harry spat bitterly, surprised and taken aback by the sudden surge of anger.

"You give us hope," she said, simply.

Harry sighed. Before his eyes, the water calmed incrementally, until it was nearly flat. Luna took his hand gently, and Harry knew it was a gesture of friendship and love. He put his head on her shoulder.

Even a hero needed someone to lean on, every once in a while.


End file.
